Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Total Nonstop Action (TNA) Wrestling, is a privately held professional wrestling promotion founded by Jeff Jarrett and Jerry Jarrett. The company is active in the integrated-media industry, broadcasting its events on television and the Internet. TNA also gains revenue from live events, product licensing, and direct product sales. Dixie Carter is the President of the company and co-founder Jeff Jarrett is the Vice President. In 2002, Panda Energy International purchased a controlling share in TNA. The company has its headquarters in Orlando, Florida; its trading company TNA Entertainment, LLC operates out of Nashville, Tennessee. The company previously bore the name "NWA Total Nonstop Action" — at the time of its formation it belonged to the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA). TNA was granted exclusive rights to both the NWA World Heavyweight Championship and the NWA World Tag Team Championship. TNA withdrew from the NWA in 2004, but was permitted to continue to use the championships until the NWA abrogated the agreement in May 2007. TNA became the first American promotion to make exclusive use of a six sided wrestling-ring (as opposed to the more conventional four-sided ring). However, in 2010, the company reverted to the standard four sided ring. The organization also employed the unconventional rule that a championship can change hands as the result of a disqualification or countout, but has sinced phased out this rule. Last Pay-Per-View Event * Rivals (February 6, 2015) Next Pay-Per-View Event * Joker's Wild III (March 6, 2015) History Formation The concept of TNA originated shortly after the end of World Championship Wrestling (WCW) in 2001. Bob Ryder, Jeff Jarrett, and Jerry Jarrett went on a fishing trip and contemplated their futures in the business of wrestling. The World Wrestling Federation (WWF) remained the only wrestling product on U.S. national television — WWF had purchased WCW in March 2001, and Extreme Championship Wrestling had filed for Chapter 11 bankruptcy in April 2001. Ryder felt that this situation led many television stations to regard wrestling as bad for business and suggested a company that does not need television, but rather just goes straight to pay-per-view. Of the three, only Jeff Jarrett took the discussion seriously (the other two thought of it as "just fishing talk"). The Jarretts found the help they needed, and the company put on its first weekly PPV on June 19, 2002. This night, however, in a dark match just before they went on the air, a 450 lb wrestler named Cheex hit the ropes with so much force that one of them broke. The estimated repair time was 30–60 minutes,which they did not have because the schedule called for them to go live in a few minutes, whether the ring was ready or not. Backstage, the producers shuffled the schedule so that some non-wrestling segments went first to give the ring crew some more time, but they did not have many of them. The ring crew fixed the rope with the help of Ron and Don Harris, and everyone went live hoping for the best. Expansion In November 2006, TNA started holding some of its monthly pay-per-views outside of its central filming location. TNA has also expanded into other areas with the development of a video game with Midway Games, titled TNA Impact!, released in 2008. In April 2006, TNA announced a partnership with YouTube where TNA supplied YouTube with exclusive video content in exchange for hosting, leading to the production of internet shows. In January 2007, TNA's mobile content deal with New Motion, Inc. led to the introduction of TNA Mobile and mobile fan voting. TNA has also launched the TNA U program to help promote the brand and has started airing podcasts through YouTube which they call TNA U TV. TNA footage appears in the wrestling documentary, Bloodstained Memoirs. On June 21, TNA launched an online video vault subscription service, where subscribers could watch past pay-per-views by choosing either one of three payment options. Former programming Initially, TNA's weekly pay-per-view show operated as the company's main source of revenue, in place of monthly pay-per-view events used by other promotions. These shows started on June 19, 2002 and were held mostly at the AsyluminNashville, Tennessee. After 27 months and 111 PPVs, TNA felt that they had enough of a fanbase to begin holding a weekly television show and monthly three-hour pay-per-views. The last weekly PPV was held on September 8, 2004. TNA Xplosion was launched on November 27, 2002 as TNA's first regular cable show and featured exclusive matches from the TNA Asylum as well as exclusive interviews with TNA Superstars. On November 18, 2004, the show became a recap show of the previous week's Impact! in light of alterations in the taping schedule. However, Xplosion resumed airing exclusive matches (billed as "Xplosion Xclusives") once more on October 7, 2005 in addition to recapping Impact!. The "Xplosion Xclusives" also aired on the now-ceased TNA Global Impact! internet show. Airing of Xplosion in the United States ceased at the end of 2006 although some of the exclusive matches can be seen on TNA Today. Current programming TNA iMPACT! is the current flagship show for TNA Wrestling TNA began airing TNA Impact! (officially typeset "TNA iMPACT!" and often referred to as "TNA Thursdays") on June 4, 2004 on Fox Sports Net. After TNA's contract with Fox Sports Net was not renewed the following year, TNA was forced to broadcast Impact! from their official website, while seeking a new television outlet. TNA later secured a deal with Spike TV and aired its first episode on October 1, 2005. Impact! expanded to a two-hour format on October 4, 2007. On February 15, 2010, TNA made a new deal with Spike TV which moved Impact! to Monday nights. The first episode took place March 8, 2010. In December 2009, Dixie Carter announced in an interview that TNA Epics, which had recently aired its first season exclusively in the United Kingdom, would be debuting in the United States in January 2010. The second season began on Thursday, January 14, 2010. TNA Epics showcased matches and events from the history of TNA Wrestling, much like WWE Vintage Collection does for WWE. The show was hosted by Mick Foley, and aired on one Thursday each month on Spike, until April 2010. On April 12, 2010, TNA Wrestling aired a pilot episode of their new show TNA Reaction, which is a documentary-style show that presents an exclusive behind-the-scenes look at the stars of TNA speaking about taking on their rivals. On May 3, 2010, TNA announced that TNA Impact! will be moved back to Thursday nights re-branded as "TNA Thursdays". At the same time the company also announced that Spike had picked up Reaction, which would start airing weekly prior to each episode of Impact!, starting June 24. The premiere date for Reaction was later changed to July 15, when it would start airing after Impact! instead of before it. However, in late June Reaction was pulled from Spike's schedule. On August 3, 2010, TNA announced that Reaction would premiere on August 12 and air every Thursday following Impact! on 11pm ET/10C. Also in June, TNA revamped Xplosion, still airing on international markets, making it more of an original program instead of a highlight show. TNA Impact! is currently the highest rated and most watched show on Spike TV. On May 3, 2011, TNA Impact! was re-branded Impact Wrestling. All Wheels Wrestling taping on 6/29 at Impact Wrestling Zone will be a pilot taping, and a potential series in 2012, for the Speed Network. TNA is involved with the taping since they purchased the trademark and the domain name for the property. No word yet on what talents will be involved or how the concept of the series will merge racing and wrestling. TNA Hall of Fame The TNA Hall of Fame was announced on May 31, 2012. The first inductee was revealed to be Sting on June 10 at Slammiversary. Sting's official induction ceremony took place at Bound For Glory. Kurt Angle became the second inductee to the Hall of Fame in 2013. In 2014 Team 3-D were announced as the third inductees. House shows and touring Apart from their weekly shows in Universal Studios, TNA started running house shows on March 17, 2006. In August 2007, live-events coordinator Craig Jenkins stated that TNA intended to stage eight pay-per-views and 96 house shows outside Orlando, Florida in 2008. In 2008 TNA conducted its first tour of the UK, with most shows selling out. 2009 saw the promotion first touring Germany. On July 2, 2010, MCU Park hosted a live Total Nonstop Action Wrestling house show, which also has broke TNA attendance record and is currently the most attended live TNA house show in the USA with an almost capacity crowd of 5,550 TNA fans. Features Ring shape and locations Different from other United States professional wrestling promotions, TNA utilized a hexagonal ring as opposed to the traditional square ring. In 2010, it returned to using a four-sided ring. Also, although TNA runs some house shows and a few PPV events in arenas, TNA holds most of its events at a set location (Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida) as opposed to an arena, presenting more of a regional promotion atmosphere. X Division Since its origin, TNA has featured a high-flying, high risk style of wrestling called its X Division. Rather than emphasizing the fact that most wrestlers who perform this style are under 220 lb (100 kg) by calling it a cruiserweight division, TNA decided to emphasize the high risk nature of the moves that these wrestlers perform. There is no upper weight limit on the X Division or its title, though in practice, most of the wrestlers in this division have been cruiserweights, with Samoa Joe, billed at 280 pounds, and Kurt Angle, billed at 230 pounds, being notable exceptions. To further emphasize this point, the slogan "It's not about weight limits, it's about no limits" is used to describe the division. Although it was de-emphasized throughout 2007, the X Division is generally regarded as one of the key attractions of TNA and was replicated in several independent promotions. Ranking system On April 26, 2010, Eric Bischoff appeared on Impact! to unveil the TNA Championship ranking system. According to Bischoff, the system combines several factors to determine the #1 contender for the TNA Heavyweight Championship. These factors include the overall performance and achievements throughout a wrestler's career, the TNA win/loss record of the wrestler, and online voting by the fans, which takes place on the promotion's website. It was also announced that a "TNA Championship Committee" had been set up to make the final decision based on these factors. The committee currently consists of TNA President Dixie Carter, Hulk Hogan, and Bischoff himself. The ten wrestlers chosen to appear on the first ballot were Kurt Angle, Jeff Hardy, Mr. Anderson, D'Angelo Dinero, Sting, Jeff Jarrett, Abyss, Rob Terry, Desmond Wolfe, and A.J. Styles. The first round of voting ended on May 3 and was won by Desmond Wolfe, who received his title shot that night on Impact! against Rob Van Dam. The second round started that same night. New names included in the new poll are Matt Morgan, Brother Ray, Brother Devon, Rhino and Hernandez. The first Top 10 ranking was revealed on May 20, with Sting claiming the number one spot. On the second Top 10 ranking Abyss, Jeff Hardy, and Mr. Anderson were tied for the top three spots. A month later Abyss claimed the top spot., TNA was in talks with Indy Hardcore wrestler Jesse james sr, But TNA was unable to meet with the demands of Jesse James sr, neither partie had comment on this matter. Personnel Creative team Vince Russo had served as head booker of TNA until May 2010, with the collaboration of Hulk Hogan and Eric Bischoff. Former bookers, whether temporary or semi-permanent, include Jeff Jarrett, Jerry Jarrett, Jeremy Borash, Mike Tenay, Abyss, Dutch Mantell and Ed Ferrara. At times, the position of booker has been coterminous with the on-screen position of Director of Authority. Authority figures When TNA first launched, it billed the on-air authority figure as a representative appointed by the National Wrestling Alliance. It did this for storyline purposes only, however, and the actual "representatives" already worked in some capacity for TNA. From February 19, 2003, TNA had no active authority figure until July 23, 2003 when Erik Watts made his return to TNA as the Director of Authority. Watts started feuding with Don Callis (TNA Management Consultant), ending with Watts forced to quit. On February 18, 2004, TNA named Vince Russo the new Director of Authority, a position he held until November 7, 2004 when Dusty Rhodes defeated and replaced him. The NWA Championship Committee, established in 2004, comprised a group of wrestling veterans who acted as arbitrators, determining a winner in the event of a time-limit draw. The committee consisted of Harley Race, Larry Zbyszko and Terry Funk, with Funk later replaced by Roddy Piper without ever having appeared on TNA television. After Race and Piper left TNA, the Committee essentially ceased to exist as a physical on-screen body, although Zbyszko continued to be referred to as a member of the committee while simultaneously acting as on-screen authority figure, booking matches and giving title shots. TNA contracts TNA wrestlers are forbidden by contract from working for WWE, but are free to work for any other independent wrestling promotion, domestic or international. Many TNA wrestlers perform regularly for various promotions on the independent circuit in addition to TNA's weekly shows. The majority of TNA wrestlers are paid on a per appearance basis. Like World Wrestling Entertainment, TNA wrestlers are classified as independent contractors and are not entitled to form workers' unions or employer health coverage. Championships Current champions Former championships Sanctioned Unsanctioned Other accomplishments Previous Logos TNA_2002_logo.jpg|(2002) TNA_Logo_2005.jpg|(2003-2010) TNA HD Logo.png|HD Logo (2008-2010) tna_logo.png|Alternate blue logo(2010-Present) See also *List of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni *List of TNA pay-per-view events *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling/Roster *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling/Event history *List of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling albums TNA on Tour *2011 Tour *2012 Tour *2013 Tour *2015 Tour External links * TNAwrestling.com * TNAliveevents.com * TNAeuro.com * TNAeurostore.com * TNAvideovault.com * ShopTNA.com * TNA at Livestream * TNA at Facebook * TNA at MySpace * TNA at Twitter * TNA at YouTube *TNA Figure Collection Database *TNA Title Histories ---- ---- ---- ro:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling zh:TNA Category:American professional wrestling promotions Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Category:Promotions